


Hot For Teacher

by Digital_Strawberry, foggywizard



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Professor Frankenstein, Stalking, Student Crombel, Young Crombel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Strawberry/pseuds/Digital_Strawberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard
Summary: Grad student Crombel is going for his Master's degree. Turns out his professor is a ridiculously handsome man. Crombel will do anything to have him. Anything.
Relationships: Dr. Crombel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Time for the 1:30 classes. The Advanced Theory of Genomic Manipulation classes. This university was the only one that even had them, all due to the professor supposedly being the best of the best and being the one to establish gene therapy as a legitimate medical procedure. For this, it was worth that stupid Eugenics, Ethics, and Morality prerequisite. Crombel took a seat near the front, noting that this was a surprisingly packed classroom for such a complex and particular subject. Annoying. He'd been hoping for more one-on-one interaction to broaden his horizons further.

Frankenstein entered the lecture hall, another packed class. It was good seeing so many young people taking an interest in such advanced medical practises. “Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Professor Frankenstein and no, I'm not a mad scientist and my first name isn't Victor." He smiled as he continued his introduction. “This is the first lecture in The Advanced Theory of Genomic Manipulation. The course will last 2 years, across 8 terms. We will be studying 3 units per term with 4 units per week. You will be graded for each unit and are required to score a minimum of 80% per unit to pass. Any questions?"

“Date me!” Screamed a random girl in the third row.

"Sorry, but I make it a rule to never date my students." He laughed slightly. "Any other questions?"

“How are we scored per unit? Does attendance factor in?” Crombel asked. Idiots. Professor Frankenstein was... very attractive, but still! They had work to do.

"Good question,” he began. "Attendance isn't mandatory. However, it is advised you attend. What we cover in the lectures is what you'll need to know for the exam. Each unit will be graded on a 10-page essay and an exam. Both are worth 50% of your grade and you will be required to score a minimum of 40% for each, to pass. Anything else?"

“What’s your sign?” Another student asked.

Frankenstein laughed, "I'm a Leo, anything else before we start the lecture?"

“Are you single?” A man in the back asked.

He laughed again. "Yes, but that won't be on the exam, any serious questions?"

It seemed not. Mostly the students kept firing personal questions at him. Very few were serious students.

"Alright then, let's begin with today's lecture. You’ll want to take notes. I'm going to outline the course and give you a brief introduction of what we'll be studying over the next two years," Frankenstein stated. He wasn't sure how many of them would see the class through until the end, but most of them did seem like promising students.

Crombel fastidiously wrote those notes down. Idiots, all of them. As if someone like their professor would be interested in someone who couldn’t even pay attention in class.

Frankenstein set out the course outline for about an hour before stopping for questions, he wanted to make sure his students were able to follow along.

“I understand this is theory, but why are we not covering practical application?” Crombel asked.

"We will be covering practical application, but that won't be until the second year. We have to make sure everyone knows the basics and theory behind such practises since this is still a relatively new field and understanding the basics is key," Frankenstein explained. It seemed like he had at least _one_ student who was asking all the right questions and seemed ready to learn.

Crombel nodded, sitting back in his seat and noting that down.

Frankenstein finished up the lecture after the second hour. "That concludes today's thrilling lecture. We’ll meet again at the same time next week. Please study chapters 1 and 2 of the textbook. We'll be starting with a quiz,” he informed them. “If anyone has any further questions, my office hours are clearly posted. Any final questions?"

Most seemed distracted, though Crombel fastidiously took notes. None had any additional questions.

"Alright then, you're all free to leave. I'll see you next week. Don't forget to study." He smiled as he watched his students getting up to leave. He began packing away his books and lecture notes. His next class wasn't for a few hours.

Crombel headed back to his off-campus apartment. He'd hated the idea of staying in a dorm with a roommate so he'd opted to rent a place with one instead. At least they got their own rooms that way. Professor Frankenstein... he bit his lip. He hated how his loins stirred just seeing him. Still... he began to look up more information on him. What had he done? What was his first name? What were his accomplishments? He'd deflected so many of those questions, but his bio... that should contain a lot of answers, correct?

Crombel went back to his room and opened his laptop, he needed to find out more about their Professor. He started by looking at the University website pages and personnel pages. Finally, finding it, the one he'd been looking for, he opened his bio and looked through, printing out anything interesting. There was a picture of him, he made sure to print that out on its own page, even in still media he was beautiful. He took the page from the printer and stared at the photograph for a long time, he was very photogenic it seemed. He smiled menacingly, that gave him an idea. He read through the information quickly. His name was Veremund. He was born on the nineteenth of August. He has a doctorate in medicine, etc. Ah finally, the research. He'd written papers on and developed procedures for growing bone and tissue samples from a handful of cell for better genetic matches in medicine; cloning organs from tissue samples, over a 3D printed skeleton made from natural bio-materials; and advanced immunology. So, he really knew his stuff. Being taught by someone like that was, an honour and he'd acknowledged him in class. After several hours of sitting at the computer, printing out what he could find, he decided to go to sleep. He'd gotten what he'd wanted after all.

Over the course of his time learning, he found the man more and more fascinating. Infuriatingly so. He wanted to _be_ with him. But still, he’d stated at the beginning he’d never date a student. So Crombel would have to find a way to force him. Perhaps gain his trust? “Professor, do you need assistance with anything?” He asked as he approached him after a class.

Frankenstein looked over at the student approaching him, he was a young man in his mid to late twenties with black hair, around his height, and a prominent scar on his left cheek, "Ah, Mr Crombel. How're you finding the classes?"

"Please, professor. Joshua is just fine. Calling me 'Mr.' makes me feel older than I am."

"Alright, then Joshua. Are you able to keep up with everything so far?" He asked he didn't mind giving his students some extra help if they required it.

"I am. I wouldn't mind clarification on a few things, but... no. I know your job isn't the easiest and was wondering if _you_ wanted help with anything. Even if it's just getting things set up."

"I don't have another class for a few hours, so I'm going back to my office, you're welcome to come along, you can carry that pile of books." Frankenstein told him, pointing to a small stack of books on his desk, "So, you said you required clarification on some things?"

He nodded, picking the books up. “About...” He listed off a few things from the recent lecture, asking things that were related, but not covered. Joshua Crombel had clearly been listening in class.

"My, you have been paying attention." Frankenstein smiled, he could see that Joshua would do well in the future. Frankenstein explained the topics in greater detail as they walked towards his office.

Crombel nodded along, happy to listen to his new favourite teacher. As he set the books on Frankenstein’s desk, he spoke again. “I don’t mind helping anytime. I enjoy your classes and you being as well prepared as you can means I can learn more. So...” He flushed. Did it sound like he thought the professor was incompetent? He hoped not!

"I don't really need much help, just carrying my books to the lecture hall and back to my office is help enough, thank you. It's really good to see someone taking such great interest in my class, I'm sure you'll have no trouble passing." He smiled.

“Of course!” Then he’d do just that. He chuckled. “Maybe we’ll be co-workers someday.”

"Yes anything is possible, I'd certainly look forward to it," Frankenstein replied.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor.” He nodded, turning to leave, surreptitiously taking a photo of the man with his phone under the guise of calling someone.

"See you tomorrow, Joshua." Frankenstein smiled, he sat at his desk and began making lecture notes for his next class.

Every interaction with him just made him hotter. Crombel _rushed_ home, looking at his new treasure, his secret photo of his dear professor. He _had_ to have him. Had to. Letting his erection out, he began to stroke himself. What would it be like to lay with his idol? Would Frankenstein want to take him? Or would he want to bottom? Both ideas appealed to him _entirely too much_. His strong-looking teacher taking him into his arms, pushing him down and taking him. Being able to overpower him himself and have him while Frankenstein screamed in pleasure. What would he sound li-

Crombel’s stream of consciousness cut off with a loud moan as he spilt into his hands. The plan was on. He’d study Frankenstein’s schedule as his ‘assistant’, a teacher’s pet that kept near him and gains his trust in the process. From there.... well. He supposed he’d need more information first. He walked into his bathroom to clean up. Soon. Soon he would have the real plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months had passed since his first lecture of the new year. Frankenstein was sitting in his office, drinking tea with his student Joshua. The two of them were talking about how he'd gotten interested in the field. It seemed he'd finally found a student that wanted to learn what he had to teach, and not hit on him. Joshua had been the kind of student he'd always longed to teach. He came by every day to help him, even when he didn't have a lecture with him, "Well, I'm glad you chose to come to our university, it's an absolute joy meeting a student like you."

“Thank you, Professor. I admit I wasn’t sure I’d find myself so stimulated by this. I’d thought I’d just go for my masters and get studying more. Do you have any further classes once I hit my doctorate path?”

"Classes I teach specifically, or suggested classes for you to take?" Frankenstein asked, if he did end up becoming his colleague one day, he'd be happy.

“Either is fine, though I meant the former.”

"I see, yes I do teach a doctorate course, although it's more hands-on experience than actual lectures, I do have some classes I'd recommend, for when you do head down that path." Frankenstein stood up from the sofa, and went to his desk, pulling out a document he'd put together for any students who'd wanted to continue down this path for their PhDs, "Here you go, this should have more information on my class and other classes, that might be of interest."

“Thank you.” He smiled before taking a more contemplative expression. “Professor... would it be out of line to ask you for advice of a more personal nature?”

"Personal? How so? You know you're free to ask me anything." Frankenstein answered he'd do anything in his power to help Joshua succeed.

“Well. You seem rather popular with others, so... I thought maybe you might know something about love in general.” Crombel flushed, looking to the side.

"To be honest, I've never really given it much thought. I've always been to busy with my research and teaching, I've never found the time to settle down with anyone and as I've always said I don't date my students. Is there anything specific you'd like to know? I don't have much experience, but I'll help if I can."

“There’s this... woman-“ man- “I like. In all my twenty-seven years, I’d never thought I’d be interested in anyone. So this comes as a shock to me. And with my own lack of dating experience, I fear messing up. Sending the wrong messages, so to speak.”

"I see and what do you know about her so far?" Frankenstein asked.

“Well... I know she enjoys talking about science. But... she’s a professor too, just like you are. I can’t think she’d take my advances well with this being the case. It’d be unethical for both of us, possibly damaging to her reputation and career.” He sighed. “But that doesn’t change how I feel, you know?”

"Yes, that does make things more difficult, although if you're not one of her students, it shouldn't be a problem, if you are, you could wait until you graduate."

“You think waiting will turn things out just fine?”

"I don't see why not, you did say you intend to become a professor here yourself one day, and with the two of you, working together as colleagues, having a relationship wouldn't be so difficult."

“That is true.” He smiled, looking down at his teacup. “Thank you. I think this helps.”

"Anytime, my door is always open." Frankenstein smiled at his student. Young love was so nice, he should probably find someone himself.

“Wanna take a selfie?” Crombel grinned mischievously, holding up his phone.

"Sure, why not?" Frankenstein replied, getting up to go sit next to Crombel, "How do you want to do this?"

“I could pretend to kiss your cheek. That would _really_ upset your groupies, Professor,” he teased, unable to hold back his laugh as he did so.

"Would that not be inappropriate?" Even pretending, if someone saw the image, he could lose his job.

“It was a joke.” He laughed harder. “Standard shoulder-hug with peace sign?”

Frankenstein laughed, he couldn't believe how stupid he was sometimes, "Yes, of course." He moved over so the two of them could get into position.

Crombel held out his phone, carefully snapping the pic of both of them together. “There we go.” He showed the finished product. “Nice, right?”

"Yes it is, you'll have to send me a copy," Frankenstein told him.

“Ah. You gave me your phone number, right?” For helping him out. “I’ll text it to you real quick.”

"Yes, I only give it to students I can trust." He made the mistake of giving it to all his students last year and his phone wouldn't stop ringing.

He nodded, pleased with that information as he messaged him, sending a chime to the other phone. “There you go.” He’d be setting the pic of them together as his background photo later.

Frankenstein took out the photo and looked at it, he smiled before returning the phone to his pocket, "Thank you." It'd be a fond memory of his favourite student.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor. End of year ceremony, right?”

"Yes, I'll see you then. Thank you for all your help."

Crombel went home and uploaded the picture to his computer, printing it out and hanging it up with all the other ones he’d taken of his beloved professor. If he was patient... but he was not. He _had_ to have him. The new picture got a spot of honour. One of the few of he and his professor together. Just staring at it brought a tear to his eye, his pants stirring with his excitement. But no. He would not touch himself tonight. He would save himself for his teacher. Tomorrow night at the pub. That was when he’d take him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Professor! You made it!” Crombel laughed. “And here I thought the downpour would keep you out!” 

"It's graduation, can't let a little bad weather stop me from attending." He responded.

“That was like five hours ago, Professor. Come, sit. Bourbon, right?”

"Yes, thank you." Frankenstein answered, "I'll just have the one though, I have to get home and do some grading."

“And here I thought it was the end of the year!” He spun a pen idly, his notes in front of him. “Didn’t already get those grades entered?”

"Yes, it has. These are the grades for overall performance. It allows me to figure out who will need more help next year. They don't mean anything important."

“I see.” As the bartender brought the bourbon, Crombel’s hand ‘slipped,’ sending the pen to the floor. “Whoops.”

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Frankenstein said, instinctively reaching down to pick up the pen he'd dropped, and returning it to Crombel.

Crombel took the opportunity to pop a pill into his teacher’s drink while his back was turned. “Thanks, Professor. I think I need to practise my pen-spinning more so that doesn’t happen.” He smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all, my pen-spinning isn't any better." He laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Some people make it look like a _sport_ they're so impressive."

"Yes, they do." Frankenstein smiled, "Tell me, what are your plans for the next year?"

"Same as this one, I suppose. Get my masters. Move on to my doctorate."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out." Frankenstein complimented, taking another sip of his bourbon.

"Do you have anything special planned for next year, Professor?"

"Nothing special, but next year we will be starting the practical applications, so I'm sure you'll love that." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure. Not so mired in 'theoretical' anymore." He chuckled.

"Did you not enjoy the theory?" Frankenstein asked wanting to get his students honest opinion on it.

"Theory is all well and good. It's how you understand what you're doing, to begin with. But some people are more hands-on learners. I've just been eager to start in on the _real work_."

"I'm glad, hopefully, you won't be disappointed," Frankenstein replied.

"Oh, I trust I won't." He looked worried. "You're kind of flushed. You didn't catch a cold, did you?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little strange, perhaps I should head home." Frankenstein finished his drink, "I'll see you when the new term starts." He smiled before turning to leave, he was a little unsteady, maybe he should call a cab.

"Whoa!" Crombel shot up, going to support him. "Here... alcohol can't have helped if you're sick. I'll help you get home."

"Yes, thank you." Frankenstein held onto him for support, he didn't feel unwell, or not that he'd noticed.

Crombel hailed a cab. “So, where to, Professor?”

Frankenstein gave him the address of where he lived, it wasn't too far from the campus where he worked.

Oh. Crombel could visit him easily there. He gave the address to a cab driver, letting his professor slump on him. “We’ll get you home, don’t you worry.”

Frankenstein felt strange, this wasn't like any illness he'd ever had before, why did he feel weak all of a sudden?

As they got to the house, Crombel paid off the cab. “Come on. I’ll help you in.” Taking an arm around his shoulder, Crombel half-carried him to the door.

He fumbled in his pocket for the key, but he couldn't find it, he felt too light-headed, was he drunk?

Crombel’s hand slid in his pocket, taking it out. “Forgive my impertinence, Professor.” He slid it in the lock, clicking it open. “There we go.”

"Thank you. I'll be fine from here though." Frankenstein said entering the apartment. He stumbled, holding the wall for support as he looked for the light switch. Could he have been drugged?

“... Professor. Forgive me, but you don’t _look_ fine. If there’s anything I can do to help, even if it’s just helping you to your bed and leaving...”

"No, I should be fine. You should get back to your dorm, it's late." Frankenstein said, if he'd been drugged then could he be the one behind it, but why?

“I... don’t have a dorm, Professor. I rent an apartment. The one across the street, in fact.”

"You should go then, I'll be fine now. I'm home." Frankenstein told him, he was growing weaker by the minute. He felt certain he'd collapse any minute.

“I...” Crombel’s brow furrowed, clearly worried. “Should I call you an ambulance?”

"No, I just need to sleep it off. It's probably just a mild head cold." He answered trying to sound energetic. As a dizziness came over him, he held onto an armchair, steadying himself.

What was taking so long? Wasn’t he supposed to be passing out by now? He frowned. Was the dose not strong enough? “If you’re sure...”

"Yes," Frankenstein answered, before all his strength left him, he collapsed on the floor of his apartment blacking out.

“Professor!” He ran forward, the very picture of a worried student until he found that he was out of it. Good. He walked back to the door, closing and locking it. “It’s okay, Professor. I’ll take good care of you.” To the bed. He carefully picked him up off the floor and carried him there, setting him there. “You look like an _angel_ asleep like this.” Crombel took out his phone, snapping many shots of him like this. Slowly, he began stripping him of his clothing, starting with his teacher’s shirt and caressing the lovely shape below. “Beautiful. You look... absolutely beautiful.” He bent down, kissing and sucking at Frankenstein’s torso before snapping more pictures. Those pants would need to go soon.

Frankenstein stirred, still unconscious, letting out a small whimper, he felt a slight breeze against his skin, as his shirt was unbuttoned slowly revealing his bare skin underneath, his body felt strange, something felt wrong, out of place, different, but what? Hands helped themselves, rubbing him all over, his chest, his torso, his nipples, no place was left untouched. Finally, his shirt was completely removed, leaving him exposed, as he felt lips kissing and sucking at his skin before a tongue joined in the action. The hands slowly made their way down the length of his body, before stopping at the top of his waist.

Gently, Crombel pulled the man’s pants down. “Lovely. If the others knew how beautiful you are everywhere...” He laughed.

As his trousers were pulled slowly down his legs and off his body, he slightly opened his eyes. He noticed his vision was blurred, keeping his eyes open hurt too much, so he closed them again. What was happening to him? His legs were lifted and opened out, as hands ran along the insides of his thighs. Kisses were placed along the area before he felt something sucking at him through his underwear. Frankenstein jolted at the shock.

"Shhh... It's okay." Crombel pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "You'll be just fine."

He felt warm, his whole body seemed to be on fire. Every inch of his body was being touched, kissed, caressed, stroked, licked and sucked at. He tried to open his eyes again, only to close them moments later. He was too weak to move.

"Good boy." Ah, he'd need to get his professor nice and ready. He pulled some lube out of his backpack and pulled the man's boxers down, touching him intimately. "I wonder just how many have touched you here. No students, I know, but... girlfriends? Maybe boyfriends?"

He was marginally aware of what was happening, was this real or was he dreaming, he couldn't tell, either way, he felt aroused. He made a low humming noise, as his underwear was leisurely stripped away, leaving him completely naked. Exposed to the cool night air which felt surprisingly good, against his now disrobed skin. His legs were spread out, as though he was being put on display, as he was touched in ways he'd never experienced. His body reacting to every single touch.

He chuckled. "Cute. I bet anyone would be jealous, seeing me touch you like this." He was a nice size too!

His body was at the mercy of the hands and tongue, that roamed over every centimetre of exposed skin, exploring him, feeling him, enjoying him. As his eyes flicked open momentarily, his face was completely flushed, he let out a soft whimper, before closing them again. A tongue found it's way to his left nipple, circling and teasing, before sucking and kissing at the area, with his right nipple being stroked and pinched by several fingers. He let out a pleasured gasp, as the tongue and fingers swapped nipples. Eventually, the tongue and fingers found their way down his torso, which caused Frankenstein to arch his back.

So, so cute. Crombel leaned down, taking his dear professor's member into his mouth. Just as he'd imagined! It was wonderful. So much so that he couldn't resist opening his fly to stroke himself.

Frankenstein could feel himself growing hard and erect as his body was expertly handled and teased, increasing the arousal within him. His body bucked and moved slightly, calling out for more. A soft moan escaped Frankenstein's lips, he was so turned on by everything that was happening to him.

“I love you. I really do.” Crombel opened the lube, slicking his fingers. “And I want you. So I’ll take you.” He started pressing down below to work his professor open. Gently, of course. He didn’t want the man to even remember this happened.

Frankenstein stirred and shuffled, letting out a gasp as a finger slid into him. He briefly opened his eyes wide in shock, before closing them, he was too tired to keep them open. He felt the finger working him loose, before a second one was added and then a third, all working to stretch and open him up, preparing him for something more.

A few more minutes of that, and it seemed he was nice and open and slick. Crombel reached into his bag again, pulling out a condom and rolling it on. Couldn't risk leaving DNA evidence, after all. "I love you. I hope you're still hard after I'm done. I'll take you in myself." With that, he pressed in. Good. Tight. Everything he'd imagined. He leaned down to kiss Frankenstein's lips.

His body felt like it was on fire, he moaned and bucked, as he was violated again and again. Opening and closing his eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness. He couldn't figure out what was and what wasn't real. His legs were lifted, forced further apart, as the thrusting continued, his pleasured cries filling the room.

It didn't take Crombel long to come at all, filling the condom. "So good. You're so good, Professor." Ah... he'd need to take off his pants to rinse them off a bit. He'd gotten lube all over them.

Frankenstein breathed heavily, his defiled body laying sprawled out, naked and vulnerable, on the bed, aroused and ready for more pleasure.

Crombel chuckled as he tied the condom, placing it in his bag for disposal later. "Oh, still hard. It's okay. I'll take care of that for you." He grabbed the lube again, this time opening himself up before sinking down on him. "No condom for you. I _want_ you inside me."

He let out several moans of pleasure, as his hardened erection was squeezed and pumped inside the other man. His body screaming for more pleasure. The heat was unbearable, with his arousal growing more by the second.

Crombel swivelled his hips, aiming for his prostate. "I don't know which I like more. Taking you or being taken by you." He laughed derisively. "Well. Taking you _inside_ me. I'm taking you either way."

As the thrusting continued, Frankenstein found himself climaxing, releasing his pleasure, it wasn't long before his body was aroused again, begging to be taken.

"Still hard? That's okay. I'll take _all_ of you, Professor," Crombel moaned. "So, so good. I love you, you know that, right?" Crombel grabbed his phone, snapping photos of his professor in the throes of pleasure. _Beautiful._ He'd treasure these forever.

Frankenstein hummed as he opened his eyes, still too weak to move, still too weak to do anything, but lie back and allow his body to be continually, ravished, defiled and used.

As Frankenstein filled him a second time, Crombel reached into his bag, pulling out a plug. "I'm keeping this bit of you, Professor." He slowly pulled off and pushed the plug in, doing his best not to make a mess. "I'll clean you here shortly."

Frankenstein's whole body was shaking, needing to be touched, crying out for more pleasure, the feelings draining him of his strength and sanity. He whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Aww, cute. You're trembling." Crombel kissed him, lapping up where he'd made a bit of a mess. "I'll let you rest, though. Can't wear you out too much, can I?" Besides, he had no idea when it would wear off. He re-dressed, doing the same for Frankenstein to make sure he wouldn't suspect he'd been naked, and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to need to borrow your key for a little bit, Professor."

Unaware of anything that had happened to him, Frankenstein lay on his bed, drifting off to sleep, as the arousal slowly started to leave his body.

It took maybe twenty, thirty minutes for Crombel to hit up a key-copying kiosk. There, he had a replica of his beloved professor's key made, complete with little heart prints on it. Perfect. He headed back to the professor's house, debating whether he should stay the night or make his professor think nothing ever happened. The latter might be the best. He entered the bedroom, putting the original key in Frankenstein's hand and bending down for a kiss. "Sleep tight, Professor. I'll see you next week for the new term."


End file.
